warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Enthrall
and . **Number of max thralls active is not affected by mods. **The number of active thralls is tracked by the buff icon beside the shield and health bars. **Thralls are tracked on the minimap as allied units represented by blue dots. **Thralls can be attacked and damaged by all sources, whether from their own allies or Revenant's and his team's weapons and abilities. ***Attack, and Proc on Thralls with damage weapons will result in turning Thralls back to enemy state while in Proc duration. *On death, thralls leave behind an Eidolon energy pillar that lasts for 10 seconds. Energy pillar continuously inflicts 250 / 500 / 750 / 1,000 damage per second to all enemies within a 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 / 2 meter radius; additionally, pillars generate homing energy projectiles that seek out nearby enemies within a range of ?''' meters, dealing '''250 / 500 / 750 / 1,000 damage with a 100% status chance. **Damage per second and projectile damage are affected by Ability Strength. **Effect radius is affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Energy pillars do not inflict damage per second nor launch projectiles against thralls. **The homing projectiles have a chance to enthrall a new target. **Enemies enthralled by the homing projectiles will not leave behind an energy pillar on death. *'Ability Synergy:' **Enthrall costs no energy when used on an enemy stunned by . ** steals shields and health 5''' times more from thralls. **Thralls killed by leave behind pickups that grant '''50 Overshields for Revenant and his allies. **Energy pillars explode to disperse damage radially when struck by Danse Macabre lasers. *Can be cast on a new enemy target if below the number of max thralls active. *Cannot be recast on enemies already affected by Enthrall. *Casting Enthrall is a One-Handed Action that allows the player to perform attacks, movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Revenant visually extends his left arm forward and channels a stream of Sentient energy that envelops the target, creating an upward surge of energy particles that appears on the enemy until it is under his control. *Thralls are visually distinguished from other enemies by a spectral Eidolon Vomvalyst mask and orbiting spines floating above their head. *Revenant's Sentient energy trail, energy particles, thrall Vomvalyst mask and spine sparks, and energy pillar colors are affected by Revenant's chosen Warframe energy color. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Nullifier Crewman And Nullifier Targets can remove the "enthralled" effect from itself and nearby enthralled enemies. Highly advisable to avoid Enthralling Nullifier Crewman. *Sentient Enemies such as Battalysts, Conculysts, etc. can be Enthralled, however the duration may be slightly shorter. *Enthralled eximus enemies and enemies such as Ancient Healers and other enemies with auras provide bonuses for the duration they are enthralled *Enthralled Sniper Crewman can deploy permanent Ratel Allies that last until killed by enemies. *When enthralled Boilers are killed, they will drop spawn pods that spawn infested allies that last until killed. **However, if a boiler is killed while affected by a radiation proc, it will spawn enemies instead as normal. *The Helmet Aura from a Scrambus or Comba will be used against enemies and not affect players and their allies while Enthralled. *Enthralling Drahk Master will instantly turn the Drahks they summon as well as any already summoned into allies for the duration the Drahk Master is enthralled. Similar enemies and their alternative counter parts along with Corpus Techs share this similar effect when enthralled. *Certain enemies Such as a Juggernaut can only be enthralled for an extremely short period of time, as can Ancient Disruptors and enemies under the effects of their Aura. *Kuva Guardians Can be Enthralled, but only after losing their . *Enthrall Can be used against the Stalker & Shadow Stalker to render him Completely Harmless to the entire group for a time. | max = | bugs = *Hyekkas, Drahks, and other Summonable Enemies summoned by their ed Masters can Impede Progress in Defense Missions and their Syndicate variations unless they and their masters are killed in order to progress. **The Same can happen With any kind of Bursa if they are Enthralled During the Hackable phase, from which they must be Killed a Second Time (Depending on the duration Enthrall Lasts for.) in order to progress in Defense missions *Projectiles from pillars can damage and stagger thralls, if the projectiles targeted said enemies prior to them becoming thralls. *Pillars can sometimes be detonated by player weapon attacks landing a hit on them, rather than just Danse Macabre's lasers. }} See also * es:Cautivar Category:Revenant Category:Update 23